


Boo Seungkwan-sexual

by LlamaCow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Seungkwan was just playing around with Mingyu on the stage, trying to get a bite of his candy, but when he looked back and saw the look on Hansol’s face he knew a fight was coming.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	Boo Seungkwan-sexual

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this is based on a real event lol. I'm not sure how I feel about this one tbh, because I wasn't feeling my writing vibes, but I hope someone enjoys a bit of jealous Hansol!

Seungkwan was just playing around with Mingyu on the stage, trying to get a bite of his candy, but when he looked back and saw the look on Hansol’s face he knew a fight was coming.  _ “We  _ just  _ talked about this, Seungkwan.” _ Is what his pursed lips and intense stare were saying. Seungkwan walked over and threw a cautious smile in his direction, but Hansol immediately turned his head away.

It stayed quiet on the way home, but even the rest of the members must have sensed something was up, because when Seungkwan followed Hansol to his room the others suddenly decided to watch a movie together in the other dorm.

Seungkwan closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. “Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad. I’m…” Hansol paused a moment. “...Discontent.”

“Because I was messing around with Mingyu?”

“It’s just that I’ve told you before that seeing you like that with other men bothers me. And I know that part of that is on me, but you promised me you’d tone it down.”

“I just thought that since it was on stage-”

“But it’s not just on stage. Lately you two are always like that. Touchy, cuddled up together on the couch and stuff, in your own world.”

They had talked about this before. Hansol said he was bothered by how flirty Seungkwan could get, but he himself didn’t see it that way because he knew that he didn’t mean anything by it. Nevertheless, he had told him to be more careful of his behavior. But he didn’t feel like he had done anything wrong in this case. “You’ve been a lot more uptight about this since Mingyu broke up with his boyfriend.” Seungkwan said with an angry pout. “Are you really that worried about how close me and him are?”

“It’s not just Mingyu, Seungkwan. I saw that picture of Moonbin with his hand on your butt. Is it that hard to understand that I don’t want another man with his hands all over my boyfriend?”

“You are exaggerating everything! So what if I flirt a little here and there? It doesn’t mean anything.”

“If you had no intention of being more conscious of how physical you are with men that aren’t me then you shouldn’t have told me you’d try to do it less! Now I just feel like I don’t matter.”

“Okay, fair point and I’m sorry I made you feel like that. But I still think you’re blowing things way out of proportion. When you and Hyunggu went on that trip together to Jeju, of all places, did I say anything? No. Because I trust you and because I know there is nothing going on between you two other than being close friends.” He sighed. “But I suppose that I wouldn’t have been too happy if I knew you two were all, what did you say?  _ Cuddled up together, _ either. I’ll try to be less clingy, but I’m just a clingy person sometimes and-”

“I know. I’m not saying you can’t hug your friends or something, but I just want you to listen to how I feel. Besides, it’s different for you, Seungkwan. You’re gay.”

At this Seungkwan raised his brows. “Ehm, and you are?”

“I'm...I don't know...I just know that I'm not attracted to other guys. Or girls for that matter. I'm...I'm a Boo Seungkwan-sexual.”

“I don’t think that’s a thing.” Seungkwan mumbled.

Hansol sighed. “I think it is. I mean...It's like when I look at other guys, like Mingyu, sure I see they're hot and handsome and all that, but I'm not  _ attracted _ to them. I'm not attracted to anyone. Anyone but you, Seungkwan.”

“Oh...”

“I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad about finding other people attractive. I'm sure it's normal to look at a hot guy and feel something. I just don't.”

“But if you don't like anyone...why do you like me?”

“I've never really thought about it, because it was never a problem for me. When we met I just knew it. I felt it. I like you. I want to be with you. Emotionally and physically. And that's all that matters to me. You’re all that matters to me, Boo Seungkwan.”

In the moment of silence that followed, Hansol stepped closer, placed his hands on the other man’s hips and gently pulled him closer. Seungkwan, despite the blush on top of his cheeks, didn’t look like was ready to receive the kiss Hansol was hoping to give him.

“That’s very sweet and all, but I still don’t think it’s fair that I have to deal with a jealous boyfriend whenever I get a little close to one of my friends. Just to be clear. I’m not attracted to Mingyu. Or Bin or my other friends. So how about I promise you that if there is a guy I do find attractive I don’t get physically close? So you’ll know that if I’m clingy with someone it means I’m not attracted to them.”

Hansol furrowed his brows together. “This sounds highly illogical.”

“Look, it’s not my fault you stopped being clingy after we debuted. You spoiled me when we were younger and now I get touch-starved far too easily.”

Hansol chuckled. “I guess that’s on me then. How about you sleep here tonight? Get it all out of your system before our next schedule? I’ll touch you as much as you want.”

Seungkwan scoffed, but didn’t protest when Hansol leaned down to kiss his neck.


End file.
